


Muni, and the Oblivious Rinku

by p4rad0x



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Humor, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4rad0x/pseuds/p4rad0x
Summary: Recently, Muni has realized that she's starting to have feelings developing for Rinku, but how do you tell someone completely oblivious to any sort of hints how you feel?
Relationships: Aimoto Rinku/Oonaruto Muni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Muni, and the Oblivious Rinku

“Oh, Rei-chan, you have rice on your cheek.”

Muni watched in shock as Rinku, her childhood friend who she recently became reacquainted with after years apart, picked the grain of rice off of Rei’s cheek and ate it. Showing affection like this to her friends was something typical for Rinku, but Muni was feeling jealous. She didn’t want Rinku to eat rice off of Rei’s cheek. After all, it was her that had known Rinku for the longest time, not Rei or Maho, so clearly Rinku should be the closest to her! She looked down at her own bowl of rice, and an idea came to her.

“Muni-chan has rice on her cheeks too!”

Muni opened an eye and looked at Rinku. She was half-right, she did have rice on her face, but it was a bit lower than her cheeks. She gave Rinku a suggestive smile, almost as if to give permission to lean over the table and wipe the rice off of her lips. Unfortunately for Muni, her fantasies about Rinku wiping the rice off of her lips before pulling her in for a kiss would have to stay as fantasies.

“She’s like a baby!”

Somehow, Rinku didn’t pick up on her intentions and teased her a bit, which made Muni conscious of how silly she was being, and her face turned bright red. As much as she loved Rinku, she wasn’t really the brightest, and being subtle probably wasn’t the best way to get Rinku to notice her feelings. From now on, she would have to try a more direct approach.

* * *

With Maho and Rei working on the instrumentals for Happy Around!’s latest song, Rinku and Muni were left to eat lunch in the courtyard by themselves. While Rinku was a bit sad that she couldn’t eat lunch with all of her friends, Muni was overjoyed. A lunch with just her and Rinku would be the perfect time to try and get Rinku to give her attention, and she had already come up with the perfect plan.

“Ouch!” Muni exclaimed in fake pain as she pretended to have burnt her hand on her chicken nuggets that she got from the cafeteria. “Rinku, my nuggies are really hot, and I forgot to get chopsticks from the cafeteria.” She looked at Rinku with a pitiful expression, hoping that it would activate something in her monkey brain that would make her want to take care of her. “Could you feed them to me?” Muni felt her cheeks heating up from how embarrassing this whole situation was, but she didn’t care. This time, she was going to get Rinku to care for her no matter what.

“But Muni-chan, wouldn’t the nuggies still be hot? I think you should just wait for them to cool.” 

Muni felt her face dropping. While she technically succeeded in getting Rinku to care for her, it wasn’t in the way that she wanted. She pouted as she took a chicken nugget out of the bag and started nibbling on it. “Wow, they cooled really fast!” She said sarcastically between bites. She looked over at Rinku, who was happily eating away at her own lunch. She thought that this was as direct as possible, and Rinku still didn’t pick up on the hints she was giving out. Muni was getting tired of failing at getting Rinku’s attention, and she had one last thing that she wanted to try before giving up altogether.

* * *

“Muni-chan? Was there something you wanted to talk about?” While anyone else would have figured out what was going on when Muni invited Rinku to practice in one of the practice rooms at school without inviting Rei or Maho, Rinku had no idea what was going on, but she knew that something was up with Muni. Muni hadn’t been herself lately, and if there was something that she could help with, she would do it.

Muni knew what she wanted to say, what she had to say, but she couldn’t find the words. Words were hard, and Muni knew this better than anyone. She wished that she could draw something to convey how she feels about Rinku, but she isn’t sure how well Rinku would take a drawing of the two of them kissing.

As Muni took a step forward, Rinku opened her mouth to say something, but Muni wrapped her arms around Rinku’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Rinku’s lips tasted sweet, probably from whatever she had as a snack on her way to meet her in the practice room. After a few seconds, Muni pulled back, and Rinku looked at her with a confused expression on her face. “Rinku, I love you.” Muni said bluntly. “I’ve loved you for a while now, but I just get so jealous of you being around all those other girls.” She leaned into Rinku’s chest and closed her eyes as Rinku wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. “You’re special to me, and I want you to be all mine.”

“But aren’t I Muni-chan’s already?”

Muni’s eyes shot wide open as she took a step back and stared menacingly at Rinku. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, haven’t we been together for years? You know, back when I gave you those shells and asked you to accept my feelings!” Rinku said nervously. 

Thinking back on it, that day when Rinku gave her some of her favorite shells she said something weird that at the time Muni didn’t really understand. Was that her way of confessing her feelings towards her? All this time, she was worried over nothing?

“Rinkuuuuu!”   


**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching D4DJ today and I just had to write something with these two! I love them so much!!


End file.
